


【盾冬/铁冬】CACW：Bed End

by flymetothemoon16



Series: 人生中尴尬的一百件小事 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spitroasting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 史蒂夫、巴基和托尼发现他们都被泽莫困在了西伯利亚基地里。——“死之前很想再做一次爱啊。”操。他说得好有道理。托尼想。





	

托尼斯塔克正在努力将自己从一堆三百公斤重的废铜烂铁里拖出来。

当然，马克46设计有一套完整的逃生系统，机械防锁死结构，当盔甲失去动力时可以很轻易地从里面完全解开。然而这套盔甲并不是为了对抗近身暴力拆卸而设计的，鲁棒性从一开始就不在他的考虑范围之内。测试永远都和实操不一样。托尼咬牙切齿地想。现在他一半身体已经挣脱出来，气喘吁吁，正靠在那块被抛弃的盾上，抱着自己的腿，用一个练习瑜伽一样的动作试图将它拖离变形的盔甲。

然后他听到了脚步声。

半个小时之前毅然扔下盾牌，互相搀扶着，仿佛胜利者一样离去的两个超级战士又走了回来。断了一条手臂的巴恩斯依然靠在罗杰斯的肩膀上，但他现在的状态看上去比半小时前好多了，至少他是在用自己的双脚走路。罗杰斯脸上满是阴霾，他先小心地放下巴恩斯，让他靠着墙边坐好——远离托尼，然后才转过头来面对着他。

“电梯和逃生出口都被炸毁了。”罗杰斯说。

“呵呵。”

托尼耸了耸肩，尽管他的姿势还非常尴尬。他毫不意外，毕竟有人处心积虑两三年，不惜制造联合国爆炸案，就是为了让他们打个你死我活。他又不蠢。只是……罗杰斯活该。他想。他侧过头去看了一眼仍然被罗杰斯挡在背后的巴恩斯，男人靠在墙边低垂着头。

“帮我把这玩意弄开。”他敲了敲破烂的盔甲，对罗杰斯命令道。“盔甲里面有备用动力源，但是连线断掉了，把它拆出来。”

这种机会可不多。托尼扬眉吐气地想。罗杰斯老老实实地拿着他的盾当凿子，按照托尼的命令在盔甲上敲打了半天，终于把备用动力源和手甲上的激光炮都完好无损地拆了下来。托尼将它们连在一起，备用反应堆上亮起蓝光。他让罗杰斯和巴恩斯都让开，移动着炮口，对准了被战损堵塞的发射井通道，准备试射一下。

蓝光突然闪烁了一下，然后慢慢黯淡下去，消失了。

操。

“它没电了。”一阵异常尴尬的沉默之后，巴恩斯冷静地指出。罗杰斯还盯着那个反应堆，似乎还指望它再亮起来。

“方舟反应堆不是蓄电池。”托尼潇洒地将手上那两个破烂玩意往背后一扔，背起手。“也许是被打坏了。”

他们（托尼和罗杰斯）又分头检查了一遍，确确实实，毫无疑问，所有的出入口都被炸毁和堵死了。“有人知道你来这里吗？”两遍交叉检查结束之后，重新回到通风口旁边的那个平台上时，罗杰斯终于忍不住问。

“没有。你们的去向山姆只告诉了我一个人。他让我‘以朋友的身份’来。”

托尼语带嘲讽，而罗杰斯深深地叹了口气。

“对不起。”他低下头，真诚地说。

好吧。听到这种话并不像预想的那么爽。托尼颇不自在地摸了摸鼻子，也许是因为刚才的失败太过尴尬的原因。他扭头去环顾左右，通风口的水泥栅栏外面，天色已经逐渐阴暗了下来。

“试试这个。”他说着，走到栅栏的空隙间，侧过身体试着往外面挤出去。他已经无所畏惧了。空隙很窄，如果他用力吸气收缩胸廓的话也许能勉强将自己挤出去，也许会卡住。但他往外面看了一眼，通风口开在山腰上，外面是几百米高的陡峭悬崖。

“不行，我下不去。”他缩了回来。罗杰斯走过来也往外看了看。“我也许可以，用盾牌在悬崖上作为固定。但我没法带走你们两个。呼叫救援的话也不知道要多久才会来……”

“你会被卡住，出不去。”托尼扫了一眼罗杰斯傲人的胸肌和背肌，一针见血地指出。

振金盾牌哐地一声切入水泥柱子，然后卡在里面。罗杰斯使劲摇晃着盾牌将它拔下来。如是五六次之后，柱子上仍然只有一道薄薄的切口，而在过去二十四小时内接连打了好几场架的超级战士也已经累得气喘吁吁。托尼早就坐在了地上，盔甲里面他只穿了毛线衫和皮夹克，操，西伯利亚真他妈的冷。

“这座建筑物可以防御核弹袭击。”一直安静地看着他们折腾的巴恩斯终于出声提醒。

罗杰斯扔下了盾，他的双手紧握成拳头，头低垂着，看上去似乎很想要大吼一声，或是一拳打碎那该死的柱子，但他没有。他站在那里，用力喘息了一分钟，慢慢平静下来，然后捡起盾，走回了巴恩斯身边。

“你冷吗，巴基？”他在巴恩斯身边坐下来，关切地问。巴恩斯抬头对他笑了笑，这个男人现在看上去跟他在柏林的时候——跟刚才——都不一样了。也许是托尼从不曾如此认真地观察过他。他看上去非常轻松，整个人散发出一种平静而安详的气质，就好像死在这里能让他通过那针眼一般。

“我真不该来这里。”托尼坐在他们侧面的墙边，从鼻子里哼了一声。“对不起。托尼。”史蒂夫再次抬起头来，诚恳地说。

于是接下来他们之间反而没什么话可说了。

怎么说呢，托尼不算很怕死，相比起来他更怕把事情搞砸。如果事情已经糟糕到无可救药，就像现在这样，他倒也可以坦然处之，但被迫观赏情侣在公众场合（也许不算？）的亲密举动总是让人很不自在的，就算知道他们都快死了也一样。他咳嗽了一声，清清嗓子，一时还没想到要说什么，就听到巴恩斯长长地叹了口气。

“很多年没有做过爱了。”

啊。

他僵硬地转过头去，发现队长也跟他一样，正目瞪口呆地看着巴恩斯。他好像脸红了。

“死之前很想再做一次爱啊。”

操。他说得好有道理。托尼想。这一刻他不但想起了性。还想起了佩珀，想起了他在马里布的别墅、大床、烛光晚餐和按摩浴缸，想起了几个他根本不记得名字的金发、黑发、红发女郎。西伯利亚离马里布太遥远了。然而性倒是触手可及的。他（自己也不知道自己为什么要）盯着巴恩斯，看见那个男人用剩下的右臂挽住队长的脖子，将他拉过来，和他接吻。

巴恩斯躺在地上，他的裤子已经被解开，褪了下来。他的膝盖蜷缩在胸口，光滑的腿和臀部暴露在空气中。或许是血清的副作用，两个超级战士的身上毛发都很稀少，巴恩斯的屁股结实而肉感，看上去手感非常好。罗杰斯跪在他身边，他的手套扔在地上，手指在巴恩斯的屁股里搅动着，巴恩斯仰着头，从鼻腔里发出低沉而快乐的闷哼声。

“史蒂夫……”他用一个快乐的，梦幻般的语调呻吟着。“这感觉真好……来吧，傻瓜。我准备好了……”

“我还没有。”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地说。“对不起，没有润滑油……再等一下，混蛋。”他低下头去亲吻巴恩斯的额头和脸上的血迹，他的连体制服下面已经鼓起了一大块。如果这是他还没有完全勃起的状态的话，那超级士兵的尺寸还真他妈的惊人——不，托尼并不嫉妒他。罗杰斯也许尺寸惊人，但托尼相信技巧上自己无与伦比。而且进入状态要比他快得多。

“我有。”他说。正在努力中的两个人都转过头来，茫然地看着他。托尼从马克46的残骸当中扯出来一条管子，用力撸了两下，挤满了自己一手机油。“润滑性能非常好，对人体无毒。”他说着，走到了巴恩斯身边，在他另一侧蹲下来。“你不介意吧。”他对着躺在地上的男人问。

巴恩斯对他露出了一个有点虚幻的，谜一样的笑容。

罗杰斯像是被震撼到失去了语言功能一样。托尼暂时不去管他。他湿润滑溜的手指加入进来，揉搓着巴恩斯那干燥、柔软而暖和的小洞。他的两根手指深入进去，按摩着直肠，很容易就找到了巴恩斯前列腺的位置。那个人越发大声地呻吟起来，托尼将他肌肉结实的左腿扛到肩上，拉开了自己的裤链。

通风口旁的光线已经很昏暗了，他低下头，巴恩斯的脸在乱糟糟的长发下面已经显得模糊，他断掉的左臂泛着金属的银光。托尼深深地吸了一口气，缓慢地、时深时浅、在巴恩斯温暖而紧致的小洞中抽插起来。他的阴茎被柔软的肠肉紧紧包围和吮吸着，性爱的感觉非常好，几乎胜过他所有的回忆与想象。他伸手握住那金属的断面，电线头和被融化的金属凝固成锋利的边缘，刺进他的掌心。巴恩斯的肩膀微微畏缩了一下，后穴也收紧了，显然这对他来说是很刺激的。这只手有多少感觉？断掉的时候会痛吗？托尼不知道。

巴恩斯费力地翻转着身体，夹紧了托尼的阴茎，摸索着将头凑到史蒂夫双腿之间。“来吧，史蒂夫……”他呻吟着低语，绷紧的脊背颤抖着。“我想要你……”他的嘴唇覆上制服腿间那看上去像是要被撑裂开来的凸起，舌头和牙齿并用，在衣服上发出淫靡的水声。当他终于将那束缚弄开的时候，一个大得惊人的玩意弹到了巴恩斯的脸上。史蒂夫俯下身来，抱着他的肩膀，移动着自己的位置，帮助他将那玩意吞下去。巴恩斯的喉头滚动着，嘴唇张大，被肉棒的填塞和摩擦弄得嫣红欲滴，唾液从他的嘴角流下来，啧啧有声。沉重的喘息声弥漫在这冰冷狭小的空间里，他们赤裸在外的皮肤上都布满了汗水。

操。操。操。托尼想。在他被快感冲刷成一团浆糊的脑子里面似乎转过了无数个念头。又好像什么都没有。去他妈的临死之前再做一次。他觉得他们还可以再抢救一下。他们三个都是。他茫然地盯着巴恩斯被汗水、泪水、唾液和精液弄得黏糊糊的侧脸，看见罗杰斯温柔地梳理着他湿透了的头发，低下头说：“我爱你。混蛋。”

真他妈苦命鸳鸯。

你不会想看殉情戏码的，斯塔克，快想个办法啊。

从被堵塞的出口处突然传来了一阵轰隆声，三个人的身体都突然一僵。托尼猛地打了个冷颤，他呆呆地直起身体，看见从黑暗里传来了一线亮光，然后逐渐扩大。

身穿黑豹战衣的瓦坎达国王拿着强光手电出现在平台上。

他没有带面罩，然而僵硬的表情看上去也和面具差不多了。

沉默，长久的沉默。

“……需要我离开方便你们继续吗？”一个世纪之后，国王终于开口说。

 

END.


End file.
